Forget Me Not
by CuddlyBunny
Summary: So... What if Sam, Chris and Mike went back for Josh in the mines? What if Josh came back alive safe and sound? JxS (Rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like Josh deserves a better ending. And that Chris and Sam's compassionate traits aren't shown as strongly as I would expect it. But Idunno, just my opinion I guess. Anyways... So, what if they did go back for Josh and succeeded? Will they all make it? Or, will someone sacrifice themselves to ensure everyone else's safety?**

 **This is my first fanfic. Read and comment!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.)**

 _"Monsters exist everywhere we go. They live here, in our minds."_

Fear.

Anxiety.

Instability.

Each were feeling the full wrath of these emotions. Did Hannah and Beth feel these same emotions before their deaths?

'If only...'

These two words held so much power over their minds and hearts - no one deserved to live through this kind of hell. No one... Especially their friend Josh. Even though he made three of his friends go through hell that night as revenge for what his sisters had gone through; an elaborate prank that caused so much tension, paranoia and trauma - especially for Chris and Ashley...

But most of the group was back together; except for Josh.

Sam felt the overwhelming weight of guilt crushing at her heart. She knew Josh had gone through hell since his sister's disappearance. His depression, guilt and self-loathing created a hellish world that constantly ate away at his sanity to the point where reality and his imagination blurred into one living nightmare he couldn't escape from. If anyone should survive this hell, it should be him...

She needed to save him...

Looking back at everyone else; Chris protectively hugged Ashley as she cried into his shoulder. Emily hugged herself, trying to ignore the situation, rocking herself back and forth, eyes shut tightly. Matt kept his distance by sitting in the corner shaking his head since Emily attempted to maul him for abandoning her. He argued that he tried his best to save her, of course, she wouldn't hear him out... Jess looked so distant, numb and broken from the hell she endured as Mike tried his best to be comforting to her by keeping his arms around her, rocking her softly. Mike didn't look to well but he tried to be strong for Jessica's sake...

Sam just looked down at her feet... No one was there for Josh; dead or alive, he was all alone...

 _Just like Hannah and Beth were..._

Shaking her head, shutting her eyes, she decided right then and there she would go back for him. Dead or alive. She won't leave him there alone.

"I'm going back for him..." She whispered softly.

Everyone looked at her bewildredly. "What? Are you serious Sam?" Chris questioned her.

"Are you insane?!" Matt added in.

"No. You are not leaving here. We're not going to lose you too Sam." Mike ordered. He still held Jess closely, but sternly looked at the athletic dirty blonde, who was the least beat up out of the group. She glared at him.

"So, we're just going to leave him down there?" She scoffed. "He's gone through enough hell after losing Hannah and Beth. Yeah, so what he was a jerk for pulling that prank. No one deserves to die in those mines, let alone be killed by those monsters. Especially him." She wasn't going to back down. Once she had her mind set on something, she was going to achieve it, regardless of the circumstances.

Ashley began to sob even more. "But we can't lose you Sam! You'll die out there!"

"Those things will rip you to shreds! Don't be an idiot Sam!" Emily pitched in.

Sam just shook her head. "I don't care. If I die, at least he won't die alone. And he's been alone enough as it is."

Everyone grew silent. It was true, after the incident last year, Josh isolated himself from everyone, even from Sam for a while as he fell further and further into madness. His own parents barely paid much attention since they tried to avoid their home as much as possible, leaving their only surviving offspring to fend for himself from his own delusions and consuming emotions. Even seeing the psychopathologist didn't seem to be helping.

Sam walked over to the desk and grabbed the gun Mike had used to fend himself with while in the Sanatorium. Mike painfully grabbed at her wrist. "You're NOT leaving this safe room! He's not worth it!"

Sam glared up at Mike through her lashes, sending shivers down the man's spine but he did his best to mask the emotion. "He's worth it to me, Mike."

Her voice was laced with venom and malice, daring him to try and stop her. She may look frail, but he knew this girl could handle herself. "You don't need to get yourself killed trying to save that psycho!"

Chris scowled and sighed, hugging Ashley even tighter. "She's right... Someone needs to save him." He looked at Sam with worry and determination. "I'm his best friend... I'm going with you Sam."

"WHAT?! No! Chris! Please don't do this! Please please please Chris..." She sobbed into his chest as he held her tight. Sam could see the blonde haired boy was feeling torn about this. "You don't need to come with me Chris. I think I can manage on my own."

"No... No, I'm his best friend. I'm going with you Sam. Besides, he's off his meds, remember? If he's alive down there, he'll most likely be having a mental episode." Chris tried to let go of Ashley but the redhead just hung onto him tightly, preventing him from leaving her side. "Don't I matter to you!? Please please please please - oh god Chris, don't go!" She continued to sob hysterically into his chest but he felt he owed Josh since he was his best friend. And he wasn't going to have Sam go alone, he cared about her too much - like a little sister.

 _Just like Beth and Hannah was to Josh... I get it now..._

He took in a deep breath, softly grabbed Ashley's chin and made her look up at him in the eyes. Light blue met tearful amber brown. "Ashley, I HAVE to do this. If I don't come back, I want you to know that... That..." He crashed his lips onto hers pouring all of his emotions into that one kiss. He pulled back, looking into her surprised wide eyed brown orbs. "I love you Ash, and I'm sorry... But I have to go." Ashley just shut her eyes and cried.

Chris turned away, trying hard to block out her cries but was failing miserably. Mike let go of Sam's wrist and just sighed. "You both better not die saving that son of a bitch." Sam just rolled her eyes. "We'll try our best not to captain." Giving him a mock salute. Turning to the blonde man, she gave him a sad smile. "You don't have to do this, Chris."

He looked down and shook his head. "I know. But I'm doing this for Josh. You were right, he doesn't deserve this. Even after that traumatic prank he pulled on us. He's an asshole, but he's my bro..." Sam couldn't help but give him a sincere smile. "You're definitely his best friend." Chris returned her sincere smile with one of his own, despite the life threatening situation they were putting themselves through. Mike cleared his throat, grabbing the two blondes attention.

"You know you're gunna need some fire power in order to kill those things..."

Sam shook her head in agreement. "Yeah, we do, don't we? We'll get some supplies from upstairs then." Mike shook his head and just went back to protectively cuddling Jessica, who quietly, but supportively spoke out. "Just... Be careful..." She gave them a weak smile, which was a bit of a struggle for her since her face was so bruised and bloodied... Sam and Chris gave her a reassuring nod and turned to leave the safe room.

Once they disappeared from their sights, they all silently prayed they would all survive this hell till dawn...

"You know Chris, you can still turn back." Sam reminded himas she packed her bag with necessities. He just looked at her, as tempting at it was to go back, he knew he couldn't. "I already said I would go. I can't back out now and make myself look like a pussy now." He remarked. Sam just smiled at him and shook her head.

 _Men._

She looked down at her hands, which held a spray can. Sam felt the fear bubble up inside her but choked it back down. She wasn't going to abandon him, not now... Chris gripped her shoulder. "You're not planning what I think you're planning..." She looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "If shit hits the fan, one of us needs to make sure to keep the wendigoes distracted." Chris grimaced. "Sam, please don-" She wasn't going to hear any of it. "I know you're looking out for me, but I can handle myself. You know that. Whatever happens, make sure Josh makes it back. Okay?" Her firey blue eyes pleaded with him. Chris sighed and shook his head in defeat. "Okay... Okay." Sam smiled.

Chris made sure to reload the shotgun the Stranger had lend to him, before he was killed by the wendigo. Sam did the same with the handgun she took from downstairs as they stood at the doorway.

 _Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
_  
"No turning back now..."

Sam opened the door as the wind ominously blew at them. They could hear the screeching of the wendigoes, howling in the dark snowy woods, reminding them that the danger was real.

"Hold up you two."

Chris and Sam turned back and saw Mike standing by the stairs, shaking his head. "I'm going with you two."

"Mike..."

"Sam. I'm going. Now, let's go save that fucked up son of a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my, thank you all so much for the positive feedback!**  
 **Please do comment on what you think of the story so far. All feedback is welcomed!**

 **Now, I will say, I am a bit iffy with Chapter 2. I wanted this to be more about what Josh was going through...**  
 **Idunno. But read and let me know what you thought about this one. Thanks!**

xxxxxx 

_"Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration."_

-Frank Herbert

xxxxxx

" _I warned you about playing your little game, Joshua. And yet, you still chose to torment your friends... For what? Revenge?"_

Dr. Hill just stared down at the groveling man with nothing but hate and disappointment gleaming in his eyes. He warned him countless times, but did he dare listen? No! He only cared about his selfish motives of getting back at the people who caused his sisters to perish that night. And now, here he was, groveling at his feet muttering and stammering on and on. The foolish boy... If only he had listened.

"I-I... No no no no!..." Josh just continued to grovel, covering his face in distress and fear, believing his hands would shield him from the truth of what has happened. Dr. Hill sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no getting through to this boy... He was gone. Dr. Hill knelt down and gave his patient a sadistic punishing smile. _"Well, the damage has been done, Joshua. And I can see now that these 'sessions' were nothing more but irrelevent meetings. So, I will leave you. I've done all I could."_

Josh shakingly looked up, watching as Dr. Hill walked away, his hands behind his back, posture straight. No... He can't just leave him here... "Please..." Josh whimpered, his voice was cracked and desperate. The doctor looked back, analyzing his patient's face, reading his emotions. He shook his head and gave Josh a hopeless but almost predatory smile. _"I've done all I could. You, dear boy, are a lost cause. A psychopath who chose to torment the people he once cared for, for his own enjoyment. And in the end... Why just look at you! Groveling in dispair of your own actions! Actions that you_ ** _knew_** _would cause them to see you for what and who you truly are! A vengeful psychopath who cared for only himself!"_

Dr. Hill just shook his head. This boy... _"You even traumatized that girl you claimed you cared so much for. Now, did she deserve such treament? To be terrorized and chased about, believing she was going to die?! To believe she would be murdered!? Did you forget she_ ** _tried_** _to stop your sister from falling for that prank?!_ ** _Did you?!_** _"_ Josh just covered his ears, hunched over the ground and rocked himself, whimpering. He only wanted them to feel what he believed his sisters felt that night... "No!... Shut up! Nnngh! Stop...STOP IT!" Dr. Hill just watched him. Like a predatory cat, waiting to strike. _"You chose to hurt them. You chose to hurt_ _ **her**_ _and now you're all alone here. Though... I believe you won't be alone for too awful long, Joshua. Goodbye."  
_  
His words echoed all around Josh. He frantically looked around his surroundings. It was dark... Getting darker... And... And...

 **Alone.**

He was truly alone. His breathing became erratic, his greatest fear...

 _"Where were you...?"_ That voice... Beth. No. No no no no... Josh frantically scanned the cave with fearful eyes. Shaking his head from his overwhelming fear. "No... NO! Y-You're dead! You.. You don't... You don't exist!" He felt sick. He felt scared. This neverending hell... He couldn't escape it!

 _"Why?... Why did you let us die? Don't you love us?"_ Hannah... No... He wanted them to stop tormenting him... Stop haunting him... Their voices were too sweet, **_so sickeningly sweet_**... He covered his ears, constantly chanting 'no' and 'you're dead' over and over, like a mantra to ward his sisters off. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Behind him, he could hear the sound of earth and bones cracking... Snapping... Reforming... Behind him stood his dead, decaying, dirtied sisters... _"Join us... We'll be a family again!"_ They chanted together with their sickening voices. His heart was racing... "Stop it!" He pleaded helplessly. _"You could've saved us, you know."_ Beth taunted.  
 _  
Stop it!  
_  
They both stared down at him with cold, white, clouded, emotionless eyes. Rotting and sadistic smiles were plastered on their faces. _"You wanted us to die..."_ Hannah declared. No... _No..._ She moved her hands to her hairline and grabbed at her skin. He could hear the sound of rotting flesh being peeled away... _Stop... STOP!..._ "No no no..!"

 _It hurts...  
_  
She ripped off her face showing her bloodied facial skull. "Why are you doing this!?" He frantically yelled out as tears fell from his eyes. Why did he deserve such hell? _"Is_ _ **this**_ _what you wanted to see?! Look at us, Josh!"_ Their voices were becoming more demonic... _"Look at_ ** _us!_** _"_

 _No more... NO MORE!  
_  
 ** _"Look at us!"  
_**  
 _"Goodbye. Joshua."_

 **"LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

xxxxxx 

An echo.

The trio stopped and listened, looking towards the direction the echo originated from. It sounded frantic... Desperate...  
Fearful.

Sam's eyes grew wide with worry. Was that Josh? Was he alright? It sounded like him...

"That had to be Josh." Chris voiced what Sam's mind was questioning.

Mike couldn't help be feel uncertain as he held out his torch in front of him, trying to see through the darkness. "Maybe. But remember what the book said? Wendigoes can mimic human speech. It might not be him." Sam remembered but felt like it was him. The emotion behind the echo... It was too human. So much emotion emitted from that echo... It shook Sam to her very core.

"No... Mike, I really think we should follow the sound. I really do think it's him. It's got to be him..." She tried to sound strong, but her voice was starting to give her true feelings away... She was too worried to keep up with her strong facade anymore. Mike just looked at Chris who gave him a nod, "I'm gunna have to agree with Sam on this one." Mike then he scrunched his face in frustration. "Fine! Fine. We'll follow the echo. But I swear to god, if it's a wendigo..." His voice was becoming strained and tired. He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this nightmare...

The trio ventured further and further into the dark, unforgiving mines. Listening carefully for the echos of Josh and the wendigoes. Mike took lead with his torch, Sam followed closely behind him as Chris watched their backs. All were on their toes, ready for anything to pop out from the darkness.

Another scream echoed through the man made caverns, sending chills up everyone's spines. Fear, desperation, panic...

 _Breathe in._  
 _Breathe out._  
 _Stay calm..._

Sam did her best to not think the worst behind that erratic scream, she had to stay strong for Josh's sake... For her own sake... She mentally prayed that Josh was at least safe and away from the wendigoes till they could get to him. Tears began to sting at her eyes, pestering her to release them. The stress and suspense of this entire night was eating away at her.

 _Please be okay..._


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! So, I would've had this uploaded sooner, like HOURS ago, but my computer restarted on me, deleting about 80% of the work I did AND I have family visiting from my daughter's first birthday. So, I spent most of my night trying to recover and rewrite what I had... Oh boy... Anyways, thank you all for the comments, favs, and follows! Makes my day when I see so many of you enjoying this! If you see any issues with spelling or anything, let me know, I did this while being tired as fuck. So, bear with me? Nnnngh.**

 **Anyways! Read on!**

xxxxx 

_"Accept what is, let go of what was, and have faith in what will be."_

 _xxxxx_

They were so close...

"Okay... It doesn't seem too deep guys. We can cross this lake to the other side."

"Are you kidding me?! How do we even know it's safe to cross, Mike?" Chris looked around his surroundings. "Just... Give me a minute to look for another way across." Mike just rolled his eyes and watched the dark cavern waters ripple as the water wheel continued turning. "Whatever you say." He muttered under his breath. As they waited for Chris, Mike scanned the area till his eyes landed on Sam. The once happy, sarcastic blonde athlete was anything but she once was... Her face looked tortured and scarred as she was gettting lost within her own thoughts. Mike couldn't blame her... This whole night has gone to shit, becoming a never ending nightmare. A nightmare he so desperately wished he could wakeup from...

Was karma getting them back for that prank they pulled last year?

Or, was it something that was far beyond their control, beyond their comprehension...

 _All this shit..._ He shook his head and gripped Sam's shoulder in a reassuring matter, breaking her train of thought. "Don't worry so much. We'll save Josh and we're all going to get off this damn moutain of terror. Together." He did his best to give her a reassuring smile, but he knew she could see through him. She was very inqusitive. "Yeah... Thanks Mike." She returned his smile with a sad, but thankful one of her own.

"Uhm... Guys? You might wanna come check this out..." Chris called, but his voice sounded sad... and uncertain. It only took them a few steps to see what he was talking about, but what they saw made their hearts drop like anvils.

"Beth..." Sam choked out. There in front of them was a grave. The wooden cross had the name 'Beth' etched into the old wood. They found one of the lost twins, but her grave. "But... Who would've dug up her grave...?" Sam couldn't help to ask. Her friends were down here that night... They were down here the whole time! She couldn't help be feel angry and confused. Did the search teams not even bother to look down here? If they did, would they have been saved? Who buried Beth? And... Where was Hannah?

 _What is going on here...?_ So many questions was running through Sam's head, and yet, there weren't enough answers... "They were down here the whole time..."

"I'm so sorry Sam..." Chris's eyes were downcast. He couldn't bare to continue staring at the gravesite.

"Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck..." Mike walked away running his hand through his hair. Of all places they would find Beth's remains... it HAD to be here! The guilt, frustration and confusion bubbled within him. A reminder of that damn prank... Of what happened to their friends... Of what caused so much hell and heartbreak...

They desperately needed to get out of here.

There was too much going on... Too much at risk. They were here to rescue Josh and get out of here. Sam walked away from the grave of one of her beloved friends and looked to the water with newfound determination. Nothing was going to stop her now... Without even a second thought, she jumped into the frigid water and started wadding through.

Chris and Mike just stare at her, dumbfounded at her sudden reaction. "H-Hey, wait for us!" Chris yelled after her as he and Mike jumped in. Mike made sure to keep the torch high enough away from the water, Chris did the same with the shotgun, as they wadded through the frigid waters behind Sam to the other side. Sam was the first to pull herself out on other cove.

On her far left, something eggshell white with muddy brown spots got her attention. _Paper...?_  
Grabbing the old paper, she could feel it was damp. _Probably from being down here for so long.  
_  
As she opened it, nothing could prepare her for the short horror story she was about to read containing entries of her condition, how long she was down there starving and waiting for rescue and resulting in devouring her sister's body to survive.

"Oh my god... Hannah..." She turned to the two boys, horror stricken and mouth gaping. "Hannah was alive... sh-she..." She didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to say it. Mike and Chris did their best to comfort her as she tried to keep herself from breaking down. _It's all just too much... Hannah... Beth..._ She felt like puking. Like the world was slowly caving in on her with guilt and sorrow, making her mind spin with naseua and confusion, warping her sight into nothing but a wet blur. Chris hugged her tightly and protectively, soothingly rubbing her back. He didn't know what to say anymore as the girl tried to choke down the oncoming tears. He wished he could take her away from all this insanity... All this horror.

"Sh-She... Was down here..." She chokingly sobbed out. "All alone... F-for a whole month starving... She buried Beth... And.. And..."

"Sam-" Mike started but she cut him off. "She... ate Beth... She's a wendigo..." She looked up at Mike with tearful light blue eyes. Her best friend was the monster that was hunting them down. That decapitated the Stranger. That kidnapped Josh and brought him into the mines... "She could've been saved..." Chris kept her steady as she began breaking down. The once strong-willed, charismatic, witty, nature loving athlete was a heartbroken mess. The men were at a loss of words over the new information.

"Christ... Sam..." Mike just didn't know what to say. No one knew how to handle any of this. He started pacing, trying to process what Sam just told them, his face scrunched up in pure frustration, panic and anguish. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Goddamnit!" Sam did her best to regain her composure, straggering as she tried to stand by herself after her emotional breakdown.

 _Breathe.  
Just breathe.  
Focus._

"I know its fucked up guys. But... I know its shitty to say, but there's nothing we can do for her. That thing is out to kill us. Plain and simple." Despite feeling uncertain and horrified, Chris remained playing the voice of reason. Someone had to keep this rescue group going. They needed to focus. Sam exhaled deeply, releasing some of her stress and anxiety, though still hearbroken, she grabbed Mike's arm firmly, stopping him mid pace. "Mike... Chris is right. We need to save Josh and get out of here." Her face glimmered of tear streaks that finally made her escape. He couldn't help but pity her...

"NO NO NO NO!"

All three looked over to the rusty door where Josh's delirious shrieks were resonating. Sam raced over to the rusty door, using all her strength to pull it open. Grunting, pulling, she got it open only to be surprised by the Stranger's head rolling out. His ice blue eyes wide and emotionless, looking up into his skull with his mouth slight ajared. Sam looked away and dashed into the room, trying her best to ignore the Stranger's headless body hanging above her, lightly swinging, on a meat hook. The boys did the same as they chased after her. Unknown to them, a icy gray bald head watches from the lake as they dashed into the room, submerging back into the black waters...

"Leave me alone!"

It was him!

Sam ran even faster, bursting through the final door blocking her from the mad man who screamed and pleaded to no one, lost in his own mind. "Sam! Becareful!" Chris called out after her as he and Mike stop right behind Sam. They all look in and see Josh standing there, arguing to no one but his own echoes. Sam gave him a small, sympathetic smile as she slowly walked up in his direction.

Looking in her direction with wild, panicked eyes his breathing became heavy as he repeated to himself, "Okay, I trust you. I trust you."

Sam smiled a little more till she was right in front of him, wild hazel met light blue.

"Josh..."

 _I'll save you._


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what?  
Do you bloody know what?  
You guys are awesome.  
Thank you so much for supporting this story!**

 **Though, the next chapter WILL be a little late, so I'm apologizing in advance.  
Tomorrow and Monday are mine and my daughter's birthdays! So, we have alot going on.  
But, I will begin the next chapter Tuesday! But please do continue commenting with your input on this story!  
It's truly appreciated!**

xxxxxx __

 _"Hard times will always reveal true friends."_

xxxxxx

He couldn't tell if the person in front of him was just another hallucination, but it made him feel some relief after being mercilessly taunted and tortured by his own emotional manifestations. Seeing this beautiful image that smiled at him with so much happiness and sincerity, it almost instantly calmed him. Her light hopeful blue eyes locked on to his tired, bloodshot hazel ones. His heart started slowing down, no longer feeling threatened by this new image. "Okay, I trust you. I trust you."

His voice felt so dry and horse from his screams... _Thirsty._

"Josh..." Her voice sounded so soothing. So relieved. So familiar... Like Sam's when they had their short heart-to-heart conversation in the basement. He squinted to try and see her image clearer as she slowly started moving towards him. Her light complextion was radiated by the moonlight that flooded from the hole above them, her eyes shined like newly polished gems, that sincere smile graced her lips... this image was his little bathing bird. "Sam..." He wispered to himself in surprise and awe. Her smile grew wider. _Beautiful._

Next thing he knew, he feels something hard striking his left cheek. It had so much force and emotion behind it... What the hell hit him!? It couldn't have been his hallucinations... Could it?

He staggered back a few feet, holding his now bruising cheek. Looking up, he could see three familiar faces standing in front of him. _They're not real... They're not real..._ He was starting to shake, fight or flight reflex was started kicking into his system. "Mike!" Sam glared at the bruised and bloodied man. Did he just punch him...? Again? Confusion and fear started to set in again as he began walking back slowly, staring at the trio with wild and fearful eyes. "Uh, sorry man. You were in full mental jacket. Kinda needed to snap you out it." He gave Josh a forced apologetic smile, while scratching the back of his head. But he knew he still hated him, that punched said it all. "Well you didn't need to try and break his face." Chris retorted disapprovingly as he shoved the still flaming torch into Mike's bloodied hands. Chris... His best friend. His bro.

"M-Mike? Chris?" What were they doing here anyways? Josh looked around and could see he was in a old cave. How did he get down here? "Josh." His little bird called for his attention, he glanced at her again. Her face was full of concern. Was it for him? Most likely not... Did she pity him? Probably. "I'm happy you're okay." Her smile was so warm, even though she looked so beat up... What happened to her? What happened to everyone? Did he do this...?

 _I-I didn't...?_

"Wh-wh-whats going on? Where are we?" He sounded strained, confused and panicked. Chris moved closer toward him. "Easy there buddy. We're here to save you, you crazy asshole." Chris did his best to joke with him, but it was hard ever since the prank. But after learning that Josh was off his meds, he couldn't hold it against him too much. Chris grabbed Josh's shoulder reassuringly, tiredly smiling. Josh stared at the shotgun he had in his hand but did his best to smile back. Soon, guilt and shame started setting in, downcasting his gaze to the ground. "I'm so sorry... I-I... Oh god..." He was starting to get all choked up again. He didn't deserve to be saved... _I don't deserve them... I'm so sorry...  
_  
Before he could resubmerge into his dark misting thoughts, something tightly wrapped its small arms around him. Securing him in warmth and reassurance. Looking down, Sam's soft dirty blonde hair tickled his chin and neck as she held him in her arms. _Sammy._ He returned her embrace. It was tight, strong, desperate, but he made sure he wasn't crushing her as he nuzzeled his face into the crook of her neck. The guilt weighing down on his heart for petrifying her... Sam pulled away to look him in the eyes. He could get lost in them, drown in them... "Josh. We need to save the apologies for later. Right now, we need to get out of here..." Her voice was starting to get shakey. He just numbly nodded. Sam wonders over to the hole that was allowing the moonlight and wisps of snowfall to flood in. It made her seem so angelic in his eyes. _So perfect._

Chris and Mike looked up curiously. "You think we can all climb up there?" Mike asked. As he looked at Josh and Chris, he had a feeling that his answer would be a no. "I don't think so. I'm not much of a climber and Josh isn't in good condition to even attempt to climb." Chris answered back. He glanced over at Josh, he was still wearing that heavy stuffed psycho costume which wouldn't help him with the climb anyways... "So, the only way back would be through the caves again..."

"Sam?" Mike wanted to hear what the lone female had to say. She glanced back at them, then up the hole. She knew she could climb back up there with ease but, she couldn't let them go back alone. She had to make sure everyone ended up back safe. _I'm not losing another... Not again._ She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled. "We're going back through the caves." _You gotta do, what you gotta do Samantha._

When she looked at them, her jaw was clenched with determination. She wasn't going to lose anyone else, not while she was alive and kicking. "It's the only way through." Mike sighed, just as he predicted. He gave Josh an irritated glare, as if warning him to not fuck this up. "Alright. Lets get you out of here you psychotic son of a bitch." He turned and lead the way through, his torch still proudly burning, flickering sparks and ashes into the cold, mildewed air.

 _Psychotic... Psycho... That's me._ Chris and Sam stood by him and helped him start walking before he started drifting back into his mental torture chamber. Once they entered the first doorway, something heinously pungent invades Josh's senses, causing him to fall to his knees. It was so foul, so putride... Luckily, the two blondes caught him, supporting him on his feet. The smell was overriding his senses, causing involuntary tears to prick at his eyes and lightheadedness.

 _I think I'm gunna be sick..._ As they staggered through the room, a shadow loomed over the trio, causing Josh to look up. His eyes grew wide in grotesque horror and bewilderment. He wished he didn't look up, he wished he could erase that burned image of the decapitated, bloody body that hung on a rusted meat hook, eerily swaying above them. The source of the stench... "No... No no no no no no!" He began to panic. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, let alone die! "I-I didn't want anyone to die! It was just a prank! A stupid prank..." He began breaking down into a hysterical mess. "No one was suppose to die!"

"Come on Josh, keep it together man!" Mike kept his eyes in front of him, watching for any movement in the darkness that awaited them just through that final doorway. His stance was tense and at the ready.

"Josh. Joshua!" Sam held onto Josh's face firmly and made him look up to face her. Sam gave him a sypathetic smile, trying her best to calm him. They were only inches apart... She could feel his erratic panting on her face. "It's okay Josh. This isn't your fault. Just look at me, okay? It's going to be okay." He slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Now, just keep looking at me. We're almost out, just stay calm. For me." Chris held onto Josh's shoulders, helping him steer through as Sam held on to Josh's hands, leading him out of the slaughter room while keeping his attention on her. Once they were out, Josh felt like he could breathe again.

So many questions ran through his mind. How did a single, elaborate prank lead up to this... this... hell?!

He could feel sweat running down his face and soaking through his costume. He felt so exhausted. He could feel the aches and pains shooting through his body. Just how long was he down here for? He stared at Sam, silently pleading with her to tell her what was going on. She just gave him a sad smile, her eyes told him nothing.

 _Damnit..._

A sound of splashing water took him away from his thoughts, causing him to internally panic. "Alright, let's get out of here." Mike whispered loud enough for only them to hear. Chris held up the gun above his head as he jumped in. Turning around, he ushered for Josh to follow behind him. Josh nods, doing his best to lower his quickened heartrate as he closed his eyes. Something queezes his hand making him look down to see his and Sam's fingers still intertwined with one another. How long were they holding hands? Sam gives him a reassuring nod, and much to his displeasure, detangles her fingers from his. Josh inches closer to the edge, looking down into the dark rippling waters. "Come on, man." Chris whispers to him.

Josh jumps in, the feeling of the icy cold water submerging half of his body made his body tense and shiver. "Oh god..." He wasn't prepared with how cold the water would be. As they start wadding through, another splash was heard behind him, but he knew who it was. He looks behind him he could see she was darting her eyes around their surroundings, her jaw was clenched and she looked tense. What was she looking for? In her hands he can see a spray can in her left and a lighter in her right. _Why would she have those things?_

He knew they were all scared. But of what...? His thoughts divert his attention from his surroundings, undergoing his actions into autopilot.

Sam continues surveying the surrounding. She was beginning to think this was too easy. As she scans the water, she sees a small wave ripple through the waters surface. She stopped and watched the water for any movement.

The three men stop and look back.

She looks back at them with terror and dread in her eyes.

Mike and Chris could feel their throats begin to clench up, the same dreadful thought racing through their minds; _Oh shit..._

Her voice was cracking. "It's in the water..."


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, thank you everyone for your feedback! Honestly, its amazing seeing so many of you really getting into this story!**  
 **It took me awhile to finally decide on where I was gunna go with this. But I did it. Even though this chapter is a tad short, I'm still happy with it! And if some of you feel it's getting to be too slow or whatever, just to be clear: I'm more of a 'immerse yourself into the story' kind of person. I want you to feel, to see, to understand what the hell is happening here. Ain't your thing? It's all good, at least you gave it a shot.** ** _Smileyface._**

 **Thanks for that, friend.**  
 **Also, the next chapter will be longer than this one. Once this is updated, I'll be plotting away for Chapter 6.**

 **Anyways, Chapter 5 is finally here!**

 **You know the drills.**

 _ **WinkWink.**_

xxxxx

 _"Out of your vulnerabilities, will come your strength."_

\- Sigmund Freud

xxxxx

He was choking from it, the tension.

After Sam's discovery, the feeling grew thick, too thick. Chris and Mike were still, too petrified to dare themselves to move. And here he was, confused to all hell, internally freaking out over whatever unknown force or being that was causing them to act so frightened. Why was he still being left in the dark?

He opens his mouth to ask, the question teasing at his lips till Sam cuts him off. "Don't talk. Don't move. Under any circumstances." He tries to make another attempt to question her but when she faces him, her expression dares him to try. Her eyes, bore into his, challenging him. He clamps his mouth and complies, the question still lingering on his tongue.

Slowly, she starts moving away from the boys, anxiety was grasping at her throat with every shivery step she took. Mike tries to silently object, pleading with her to stop, but to no avail. Chris silently watches while staying close to Josh with the shotgun at the ready, fighting his brotherly instincts to protect the petite blonde. He had to protect Josh just as he had promised her... They all watch with fear and anticipation.

 _Breathe in._

Another wave of ripples disturbs the water's surface towards Sam. Her breath was getting shaky, anticipating for the Wendigo to break through the water surface in front of her, teeth and claws hungrily ready to deliver her death. She tightly clenches her fists over her makeshift weapons, readying herself. She could feel her heart beat pounding it against her sternum, the force of the pounding was deafening to her.

 _Breathe out._

The water erupts before her, revealing the skeletal, ice-demon cannibal. Screeching, it grabs Sam's neck, lifting her up in the air with ease, choking her slowly. She vainly struggles, glaring down at the monstrosity that held her captive. Panic and adrenaline was pounding through Josh's body as the scene before him unfolds. Now he understood why they were acting so fearful, so cautious. A real life monster, right before his very eyes... He couldn't believe this nightmare... He tries to cry out but Chris quickly clamps his mouth and holds him back. "Just trust her." He whispers harshly into his ear, though he couldn't conceal his own fear as he watches in despair. Josh helplessly watches, internally hoping, even praying, that she'll be okay.  
 _No no no no, not Sam! Not Sammy!_ He didn't want to lose her too! _Damnit Sam!_

Sam clenched her teeth and fought to breathe while still in the tight clenches of the Wendigo. Looking down, a small barely distinctive mark catches her eye. A black tribal style butterfly. _Hannah..._ Cherished memories began to flood her, drowning her in unbearable heartache and loss for her best friend. For that moment, she wasn't in that cave. Her life wasn't threatened to be ripped away from her by a skeletal monster. She was reliving the memories she once shared with Hannah and Beth. They were laughing, teasing, making stupid puns and jokes...

It was as if, that tragic night never happened. Everything was what it once was. The prank never happened. Hannah and Beth didn't disappear into the consuming blizzard that raged on that night, swallowing them. They were still alive...

Right?

Tears were flooding her vision, blurring everything around her. She felt like she was choking...

As she blinked away the tears, the vivid memory of Hannah faded and was replaced with the grotesque, merciless, blood-thirsty demon that screeched in her face, suffocating her with it's rotted breath. It reared back it's free hand, ready to deliver death to it's new prey. "Hannah." She chokes out. It falters, glaring at Sam with insatiable hunger and speckled curiosity. Maybe she was getting through to whatever remained of Hannah... "I'm so sorry..." She lifts the spray can and lighter, igniting the spray squarely at it's face.

Flames combusted to life, roaring with such blinding intensity, burning at the monster's frozen, rotting flesh.

The Wendigo screeches in pain and agony, dropping Sam to cover it's scroched up face. It thrashes wildly and continues to screech in pain, stumbling through the water in it's haste to escape it's former prey. Like a spider, it quickly scurries up the walls and savagely watches Sam shakily pick herself up from where she was dropped, screeching at her then disappearing into the dark maze of caverns.

Sam stares where the monster once was with sorrow and resentment. For a mere second, she could have sworn she was getting through to the shy tennis star she once considered a sister. But maybe that was just her wishfully thinking. She lightly caresses her bruising neck, replaying that whole scene through her head as she grew numb from reality. Everything was hurting. _If only... Oh Hannah..._ She could hear distant familiar voices echoing all around her, ghostly touches tickled at her cold skin, but she was already falling away from reality. Everything was merging itself.

Smearing, like a blurred painting.

Why did she feel so heavy all of a sudden?

 ** _Bah-bum. Bah-bum.  
_**

 _My throat hurts like hell. It hurts to breathe..._

"... Sam..."

Someone was calling her, but she didn't know who or where they were coming from. They sounded so far away, so warped. How many were there?

 ** _Bah-bum. Bah-bum._**

"... Sam... Sammy!..."

 ** _Bah-bum. Bah-bum._**

She painfully tried to look up, straining to see who the voice belonged to. Ghostly hands grab her shoulders and begin to shake her, making her injured neck hurt even more. "Stop..." Her voice was barely an audible, breathless, whisper. She grabs the apparition hands and tug at them. Who was calling her? They sounded familiar but the echo was distorting and unraveling her thoughts. She groans as she tries to look around, but the pain rendered her immobile to do so, spinning her world into disordered arrays of blues, grays and blacks.

 ** _Bah-bum. Bah-bum._**

She could hear whispers floating around her, making her head pound fervently against her skull. It was confusing her. _There's too much noise..._

 ** _Bah-bum. Bah-bum._**

Even in her agonized haze, she can feel something or someone trying to drag her. She could feel her body being dragged through hiemal waves. Where was she being taken? She wasn't sure. And for the moment, she didn't really care. Exhaustion and pain was overriding her senses, taking her into an atramentous world. The last thing she heard just echoed around her, like a mantra. "Hold on Sammy..."

 _Okay._  
 _Okay…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow. Thank you all so much for the support and reviews! And especially for being so patient with me!  
Sadly, I've been pretty busy lately preparing for a licensing exam AND my laptop isn't being very reliable as of late...  
Causing me to lose pretty much all of the work I've done over and over again. Along with some ****personal** **issues... *sigh***

 **I understand how much waiting for a new chapter can be pretty aggravating...  
And hopefully many of you can forgive me for being so lackadaisical lately...  
But I promise you, this story will continue! And thank you all so increadibly much for sticking with this story! It astounds me how many of you are actually enjoying this! And now, I can't believe it to be so, here is Chapter 6!**

 **Remember to review! All opinions are welcomed!**

 ** _Smiles &Hearts._** **  
**

xxxxx

 _"When someone is fearless, when pain isn't a factor, it's impossible to break his spirit."  
_ \- Chuck Liddell

xxxxx

"Sam. Hold on Sammy...!" His voice was cracking.

She felt heavy in his arms. Almost as if... No. He didn't want to dare think of the dreaded possibility. He didn't want to believe it. The eidolic voices in his head filled his ears with menacing whispers. He tried to ignore them, push them away, but they were growing louder and louder. He tightened his hold on the unconscious girl, terrified for her. Terrified of his own mind. Terrified of the monsters. So fucking **terrified**. __

 _"All your fault."  
_  
 _"You killed her too!"  
_  
 _"Useless!"_

Why couldn't they leave him be? He was losing his focus. He could feel his numbed body begin to shake from the fear and frustration that was festering within him. He could feel himself begin to fall back into his internal hell. _All my fault..._

 _It's all my damn fault... I-I couldn't save her too..._

 _Sammy..._

If only he could've done something...

He was losing his grip on the girl. He was losing his grip on reality. He was losing everything.

"Josh!" He was snapped out of his grieving trance to see Chris helping him hold up Sam. Shaking his head he refocused his grip on her and they both dragged her to the ice hardened cavern floors. Chris quickly pulled up her sleeve and placed two fingers on her wrist, Josh looked away, too scared and ashamed. Chris closed his eyes and focused on detecting for any sign of life. Any sign of hope. "Well? Is she alive?" Mike hastily asked him. Chris glared at Mike aggravatingly for breaking his concentration. "Just shut up and let me try and find a pulse damnit!" He hissed.

Mike held his hands up in surrender and clamped his mouth shut. He was freaking the hell out, who could've blamed him though? They may have to carry a corpse back with them... A corpse of the one person out of their whole group who deserved better. So much fucking better...

Mike just stared at her dirtied face, watching as the torches light danced across her features. She looked almost at peace... The fear and guilt struck him. He should've fucking done something-anything to save her. He hated himself for standing by and watching that monster almost impale her right in front of their eyes. But, he also hated her for trying to play hero. What the hell was she thinking?! _Fucking idiot! Fuck!_

 _All this for one fucking nut-case!_

"She's got a pulse!" The two boys were brought out from their thoughts. Mike felt like he could breathe again. When was he holding his breath to begin with? "Thank fucking god!" Josh couldn't help but smile. _Sammy is gunna be okay! Shes gunna be okay!..._ "S-so Sam is okay? She's okay, right?"

Chris's relieved smile falls. Looking down at her horrendously bruised neck and clavicle, he doubted she would at all be alright. "I-I don't know... Maybe, but I mean, that-that thing definitely did some damage on her." Shaking his head, he needed to remain positive. "But, she's still alive. She's still breathing. And that's what's important right now."

"So... How the hell are we gunna get her back to the lodge?" Mike glances over at Josh and then back to Chris. "I mean, asshat here can barely fucking function as it is. And Sam is knocked out cold." Josh flinched at the venom-laced insult. He most likely deserved it... Chris just shrugs, unsure himself. Looking back at Sam, he notices the straps of her backpack still over her shoulders. Hope was shining down on him once again! "Maybe Sam packed something in her backpack. Put that torch down and you and Josh can help me get it off of her." Mike was hesitant.

If the fire went out, they were practically sitting duck-cicles. "Seriously? But its-"

"It's better than nothing Mike! Now help me get her fucking bag so that we can all get out of here! Okay?" Chris rarely ever lost his cool. Even with Josh when he would make perverted remarks about Ashley. Mike was surprised at the aggressive tone but shook it off and grudgingly placed the torch down, far enough away so no one could get burned. But close enough to grab for if a Wendigo showed up. "Fine!"

"Josh, buddy, you support Sam's head. And don't mess with her neck too much, okay?" Josh nodded and scooted himself above Sam's head. Looking down, he couldn't help but wince at the condition of her neck. Small red and blue blotches here and there and dark blueish violet tainted her fair skin, covering almost her entire neck. It was sickening to him... His poor beautiful little bird... He carefully slid his hands beneath her head, her soft golden hair tickled and caressed at his dirty, calloused hands. It felt like satin sheets to him. _How did she get her hair to be this soft?..._ Pushing back the thought, he carefully lifted her head onto his lap, lightly cradling her face. He just couldn't help but stare at her, appreciating her natural beauty.

 _So peaceful._

 _"She'll never forgive you."  
_  
 _... I know..._

He swallowed down his sadness and made sure he kept her head from hitting the ground, the voices were getting to him again. _I'm so fucking sorry..._ Once Chris and Mike got the backpack off, Chris rummaged through the contents, muttering to himself. "Thank you Sam!" He pulled out a small headband headlamp and Mike's handgun from her bag. Mike scoffed. "Oh yeah! That'll definitely help keep those fucking monsters away! Woo!" He rolled his eyes in annoyance while Chris just gives him an irked glare. "At least we'll be able to see better with this. Ugh, here just take the damn gun." Mike just swiped the gun from his hands and shoved it into his back pocket as Chris strapped the little headlight around his head.

These two were starting to get at each other's throats now. _No no no. Not good... Not good._

 _"You did this."_

 _Please, leave me alone...  
_  
Chris pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to expel the oncoming migraine. He exhaled through his mouth. "Alright. We need to focus... Uhm, Josh, do you think you ca-?"

 ** _Cough Cough Cough_**

All attention was immediately averted back to the unconscious athlete that rested on Josh's thighs. She groaned as she tried to move her head, but a sudden extensive surge of agonizing pain made it almost impossible to even try to shift herself. Her face was twisted in agony as she forced her eyes to open only to be met with blurry images surrounding her.

 _Where am I...?  
_  
"S-Sam? Sammy?" The voice came from above her.

 _Josh?  
_  
Straining to converge the blurred lines of her surroundings into a single detailed picture, she could see Josh, Chris and Mike all looking down on her with worried, but relieved visage. "Hey, you're awake! You feeling any better?" Chris asked in an almost jesting matter. Despite the pain, Sam smiled at them reassuringly. "Yeah... Super..." Though, she regretted saying anything, talking was only causing her neck to constrict itself in pain. "Let's get you back on your feet."

Carefully, Josh and Chris helped her back up. A groan rumbles in her throat as she tries to push back the persistent headache that pounded at her skull. Her head felt like it was going to explode, her throat felt stiff and constricted, and she was having trouble keeping herself balanced as she swayed on the balls of her feet. Her legs felt like limp noodles... Thankfully, Chris and Josh kept her from falling.

"You think you'll make it, Sleeping Beauty?" Mike tried to joke, but the worriment was evident in his eyes.

Sam gave him the best smile she could, faintly nodding. "Let's get out of here..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so very much! I will warn you, this month will be slow for me.  
Busy stuff going on but it should be over by the end of this month. Smiles.  
Anywhore. I decided to switch things up with this chapter. Lets give the rescue squad a short break. Yeah?**

 **Yeah.**

 **Read on and as always: Review your thoughts to me!**

 ** _Exes &Ohs_**

xxxxx

"The _act of forgiveness takes place in our own mind. It really has nothing to do with the other person."  
_ \- Louise Hay

xxxxx

It was only a couple hours since they left on their rescue mission, but it felt like an eternity.

Ashley was tense, growing anxious, as she paced around the room nibbling away at her nails. Back and forth. Back and forth. She was trying her hardest to remain faithful that they would all come back alive, but with each passing minute, her anxiety steadily grew and grew. Her mind was racing, each possible outcome she could imagine was more pernicious and bloody than the last, making her tremble uncontrollably. A whimper slipped through her trembling lips. _Please be okay Chris... Please, please, please..._

From the floor, facing towards the gated entryway of the safe room, Emily watched as Ashley continued pacing around in the room. Annoyance was evident on her face, her breathing was becoming more agitated and heavy with each step Ashley took. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the persistent rhythm of Ashley's foot steps, but her heated temper grew more red-hot against her will. "Damn it Ashley, stop walking around like that!" She huffed angrily, making Ashley flinch to a stand still. "Seriously, it's bad enough we're all stuck down here together. The least you can fucking do is **sit** ,while **waiting** , like the rest of us." Standing on her feet, Emily glowered at the startled redhead. If only looks could kill, that'd show that bitch for trying to get her be killed off.

 _Stupid little bitch._

Ashley adverted her eyes away from the enraged Asian woman, fidgeting with her blood smeared sleeves anxiously. "S-sorry..." Her voice was small and quivered submissively. No matter what she did or say to make things better, she was officially on Emily's dead-bitch list. She didn't know that the bites were non-contagious... She was terrified! That was fairly reasonable... right? Hugging herself, she stared at the concrete floor with shame. Emily scoffed and let out a bitter laugh. "Sorry my ass, honey."

"Okay, Em. I think she gets the point. Lay off."

Emily rolls her eyes and just snidely glares at Matt. "Right. And, how exactly are you any better than her, Meat for Brains?" Matt groaned and massaged his temples, wishing Emily would just calm down. "I tried to save you Em. I really did. Why-"

She wasn't going to listen to his excuses. "Oh really? You fucking left me for dead, Matt! How the fuck is that 'trying to save' me? Hmm?" She was getting sick of these people and their constant excuses. So pathetic. "You can keep defending this little backstabbing tramp all you want, because as far as I'm concerned, you're all dead to me." Defiantly crossing her arms, she gave them a resolute nod, signifying she was done with their argument.

 _Gotta keep your cool Matt... Keep it together._

But that was easier said than done. He dealt with Emily's hostility and egotistical attitude for nearly a year and his patience was up. He honestly tried his damn hardest to ride out the hostile trigger arguments, taking all her acidic insults and rarely ever questioned her demands. But enough was enough. _Fuck it._ "You know, Em? You can act all high and mighty all you fucking want, but I fucking tried my hardest to save you. Kay? I don't get why you have to be so god damn hostile towards me and everyone else, but you know what? I'm **done**! I'm done being treated like fucking shit day in and day out! Nothing seems to ever make you happy! Maybe for once, in your damn life, you'll grow up and stop being such a controlling bitch! Not every-damn-thing is always about you, Emily!" She was shocked at his reaction. He rarely ever lost his temper or even complained about her and even though they argued constantly, he still remained with her. His words bore and nashed at her self-confidence and left her feeling humiliated, self-conscious and small. Did everyone see her this way? Is that why Mike, not only cheated on her, but left her for her ex-best friend? She looked around the room towards the two silent girls, then back to her fuming boyfriend... _ex_ -boyfriend.

 _Was I always like that...? Is that how everyone sees me...?_

Something within her snapped and ruptured, like a mirror being shattered into a million glistening pieces.

She embraced herself, keeping her eyes tightly shut, trying her best to keep from falling apart. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to breakdown in front of them. _You're stronger than this, Em. You're better than this._ _Pull it together._ Her mind repeated to her as a mantra, trying to soothe her beaten pride. Reminding her that she was anything but weak. Her body shook, she was internally fighting off her insecurities as she tried to even out her breathing.

From her little corner, Ashley watched as the chaos unfolded before her. She felt helpless and uncertain on what to do. Her breathing became hitched and shallow from her internal confliction over the situation before. More than anything she wanted to cry. For Chris to be here with her. For this nightmare to end... _Oh god..._

Matt looked at the ground, angry with himself for losing his composure. Clenching and unclenching his fists, grinding his teeth, the frustration of the situation was bringing out the wrost in him - in all of them. Sparing a solemn glance towards Emily, he let out a weak defeated sigh. "Em, I'm so so-"

" **Shut up, Matt.** " Her tongue was venomous and sharp. When she finally looked up at him, he could see the fury burn brightly within her amber brown, lachrymose eyes. Fear and regret washed over him, causing him to tremble under her murderous, pained scowl. Her jaw was clenched steadfast and her nostrils were flared, he could hear her vehement intake and outtake of breaths. She was like a frenetic bull ready to charge and trample him mercilessly. Black and red rimmed her vision as she started her way towards the dark skinned jock, her hands clenched in to tight, white-knuckled fists ready to deliver.

But before she could react or say a single word, something binds her in a frantic trembling embrace. With every tremor, she could feel the fear, the anxiety and pain that vibrated into her body. Slowly, Emily could feel herself begin to descend from her raged frenzy as she glanced down to see Jessica binding her in a desperate hug. The broken, beatened blonde held her with whatever strength she could muster, ignoring the aches and pains that her body screamed at her. She whimpered and cried into Emily's shoulder as she choked on her words. "Em... Em... I-I'm sorry..."

Her words were frail and broken. Barely above a whisper. It baffled Emily. Why was she hugging her? Why was she apologizing now? Did she hit her head and forget that they hated each other? She could feel her throat tighten and her eyes begin to overflow with tears. She didn't understand... _What the hell?_

"For what?" She growled out through clenched teeth, trying so strenuously not to cry. Why was she about to cry? This girl betrayed her. Abandoned her. Stole from her. She was nothing to her. _She is nothing._ Jessica looked up and her tearful, bruised, baby blues pierced into Emily's amber brown. Emily could see the pain and regret, the hate and resentment... "I-I was terrible..." Her voice quivered and cracked. It hurt to talk... "... Should've been a better... friend..." Emily looked away. She didn't want to deal with this shit right now... She wanted to be mad. She wanted to hate her. To hate them all.

Why wasn't she getting mad?!

 _She hurt me! She doesn't deserve shit from me!_

She tried to hold the tears back, but they were freely streaming down her face. "God damnit." She shakingly muttered under her breath. "So... so very sorry, Em..." Jessica buried her face into Emily's shoulder as they both fell to their knees.

"I missed you..."

Slowly, Emily wrapped her arms around Jessica, tightly clinging onto the old tattered fabric. She hated the whole damn situation... And she wholeheartedly hated to admit it; but she missed her... She missed Jessica.

 _I fucking missed you... You damn bitch...  
_  
Matt and Ashley watched the two grieving girls hug and cry into each other. For a moment, their hellish reality was forgotten. Ashley and Matt gave each other a hopeful and contented smile as they watched the beautiful, almost dream-like, scene before them. It made them want to cry with joy...

 ** _THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP_**

 ** _SLAM  
_**  
Everyone froze, holding their breathes, slowly looking up above them. The fear crept back and constricted at their hearts, plummeting and shattering whatever hope they once had. Matt watched the ceiling, straining his ears to catch any more noise, fearfully whispering. "What was that...?"


End file.
